Be Somebody
by Calame
Summary: Isolés l'un de l'autre, Canada perdu dans l'hiver, Prussia abandonné dans la guerre, les amants se meurent. Mais il n'existe pas d'injustices dans le haut monde, et il y a une justice en ce bas monde. [PruCan ; Yaoi ; SongFic/OS ; OCs continents ; Happy End]


**So so so mes p'tits loulou, je viens investir le fandom d'Hetalia ! Nyahah... Bon. J'ai pas envie de faire un long discours, j'suis fatiguée après avoir écrit ça pendant tout l'après-midi.**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi blablabla...

Characters : PruCan ; présence d'OCs continents.

Warning : Yaoi ; rating T

* * *

**_Be Somebody_**

** Écroulé dans la poudreuse hivernale, il souriait au soleil. Innocent enfant, loin des guerres, du sang, de la mort, du désespoir. Son rire cristallin répondait au chant des oiseaux migrateurs. Tout était si simple, quand on n'y pensait pas. Et il était si pur.**

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

_ Son pouls était rapide, sa respiration hachée, et sa course chaotique. Il fut éjecté sur le côté lorsqu'une bombe explosa non loin. Son ouïe n'entendait plus rien, depuis le temps qu'il était dans cet enfer. Serrant sa chère croix entre ses doigts salis, il pria._

I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began so clearly

** Mais sous ses rires, il n'était rien. Il n'était rien aux yeux de son frère il n'était rien aux yeux de son père il n'était rien aux yeux de son amant. Oui, tout le monde l'avait oublié, même lui, il en était certain. Pourtant, il existait. Oui, il existait, il était vivant.**

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would've never seen

_ Il se recroquevilla, dans un coin où les flammes ne mordaient pas encore. Même lui ne savait plus pourquoi il se battait. Avant il aurait dit pour protéger ses terres. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus. Alors, il se battait simplement pour exister. Pour ses amis, sa famille, son ange._

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

** Et s'il s'enfonçait sous la pure neige glacée ? S'il mourrait ? Personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Et de toute façon, il lui est interdit de mourir. Désabusé, il pensa à son cher amant. Si leurs situations étaient inversées, jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés. Parce qu'il aurait disparu depuis longtemps.**

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me

_ En rentrant, se dit-il, il le prendra dans ses bras, et la petite voix de son awesome amour lui souhaitera un bon retour. Il sourit, à cette pensée, et se laissa aller. Juste une seconde. Mais une seconde est bien suffisante._

And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows who I really am.

** Il le savait, il le lui avait dit. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Il sentait, oui, qu'il n'en reviendra pas. Fermant douloureusement ses yeux, il se laissa à l'étreinte, froide et douce, de la neige. Il souffla une dernière fois.**

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.

Tous deux se rendirent à la justice de la mort. Ils ne furent plus rien, enfin libérés de leurs chaînes. Mais pour des nations, la mort définitive n'est pas permise. La mort aurait pourtant le droit, le devoir de les achever. L'un n'avait plus son rôle premier, et l'autre était tombé dans l'oubli. Mais ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient, bien au-delà de l'entendement, des préjugés, des interdictions, de tout. Ils s'aimaient comme la Terre aime le Ciel, le Soleil aime la Lune, l'Ombre aime la Lumière.

And we're all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast

Alors, les Grands Continents eurent le droit de venir sur leurs terres. Seuls les deux concernés s'y rendirent physiquement, mais la décision avait été prise par tous. Ce qu'ils considéraient comme un grave incident, une preuve de leur relâchement, devait être rectifié. Il n'y avait pas d'injustices en ce haut monde.

That light's been burned out for a while,  
I still see it every time I pass

Europa, égale à elle-même, porta le corps mutilé de Prussia, faisant tinter la balance d'or posée sur ses épaules. Elle marcha, lentement, des jours durant, traversant plusieurs des pays la composant. Sa démarche délicate était semblable à celle d'une vieille femme, assagie par les années, devenue sage et forte par les combats qu'elle a eu le courage de mener. Pourtant, sous sa longue robe d'un autre temps se laissait deviner une peau blanche et lisse, d'une irréelle beauté. De la pointe bretonne, elle ne prit le temps de contempler l'océan déchaîné en ce jour, et poursuivit sa route.

It was lost in the corners of my mind,  
Behind a box of reasons why

À lui seul, le jeune North America déterra littéralement le corps figé dans la glace de Canada. Bien qu'il soit moins fort sans son jumeau, South America, il parvint à porter sa petite nation légère comme une plume. Traversant monts enneigés et vallées verglacées, seulement vêtu de ses vieux vêtements usés faits de peaux de bêtes, il ne s'arrêta pas à la côte Est. Sans prêter attention aux marins éberlués par le personnage étrange qu'il était, il s'avança sur l'eau et continua son périple, sans marquer une seule fois un arrêt.

I never doubted it was there,  
It just took a little time to find and even when...

Ils se rencontrèrent, leurs fardeaux dans leurs bras, sur un bout de terre désertique, n'appartenant à personne, inconnu de tous. Bout de terre, s'élevant comme un pic hors de l'eau, ne possédant qu'un endroit parfaitement plane. Dans une grotte, protégée des caprices des vents marins et de l'indomptable océan, était dressé un vieil autel, dont les inscriptions sur le marbre poli n'avaient plus aucun sens pour personne sur ce monde depuis des millénaires.

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would've never seen

Caressant l'ouvrage épargné par le temps, Europa s'autorisa un sourire nostalgique. North America posa doucement sa grande main chaude sur son épaule, et lui sourit. Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras, passant sa main sous l'imposante balance pour la passer sur le dos raide de son amie. Ils le savaient, ils devaient être forts. Mais ils connaissaient aussi les sentiments qui ont menés à cette tragédie, troublant leurs cœurs vides depuis bien trop de temps. Ils avaient pus se haïr, pendant la Guerre Froide, mais maintenant ? Maintenant, il n'y avait que des regrets…

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me

Avec amour, ils allongèrent les amants transis l'un à côté de l'autre, et entrelacèrent leurs froides mains inanimées. Europa laissa couler quelques larmes de ses grands yeux noirs bordés de longs cils. Oui, ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis de longs siècles la troublaient profondément. Pour sa célèbre tirade, porteuse de lourds sens, elle maudit Shakespeare. Ils existaient, tout simplement.

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me

North America serra sa main frêle. Son visage exprimait une colère mal contenue, une colère désespérée, une colère envers lui-même. Il en voulait à l'hiver, il en voulait à la guerre, il en voulait aux autres nations de n'avoir rien vu, il s'en voulait pour n'avoir rien fait, du haut de son trône de continent. Le temps venait de réparer leurs erreurs. Car il y a une justice en ce bas monde.

And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows who I really am

Alors chacun en appelèrent à leur pouvoir en tant que continent, en tant que dirigeants. La mort se plia à leur volonté, la vie reprit son travail, et eux furent les exécuteurs de la lourde tâche qui leur incombait. Et ils disparurent, emportant avec eux la douce fragrance mélancolique d'autres temps, d'autres époques, d'autres fois.

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

Ils soupirèrent, encore inconscients de leur nouvel état. Puis le plus jeune ouvrit ses étranges yeux violets. Tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas encore là, et son corps lui semblait si lourd… Mais en sentant un poids à ses côtés, il tourna la tête. Sa respiration eut un accroc et son cœur s'emballa. Sa mémoire était complète, en observant le visage endormi de son précieux amant.

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

Prussia s'éveilla à son tour, papillonnant des yeux, dévoilant ses prunelles d'un rouge flamboyant. Il lui sourit lentement, l'esprit embrumé. Canada pleura en l'embrassant, l'albinos le serrant contre son cœur. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas dans l'instant, tout était simple. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

Ils s'aimaient comme la Terre n'avait jamais aimé le Ciel, ils brillaient ensemble comme le Soleil n'avait jamais fait brillé la Lune, ils se complétaient, se confondaient, s'opposaient et se rapprochaient comme jamais l'Ombre et la Lumière ne le feraient.

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

« Et maintenant, Matthew ? »

Gilbert observait son ange, ses mains caressant les courbes délicates lui étant offertes. Son amant regardait l'horizon au loin, les yeux brillants. Le silence était comblé par le murmure de l'océan, calme à présent. La petite nation se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa chastement, avant de lui sourire, d'un sourire exprimant toute sa joie.

« Maintenant, nous existons. »

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
